1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a print paper feeding apparatus, such as used in printers, print machines, etc; and more particularly, to such an apparatus which is capable of switching the type of paper on a platen from one type to another, such as discrete or cut paper to continuous paper.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional print paper feeding apparatus, switching from feed of one type of paper to another is usually accomplished by use of an electromagnetic clutch, which is complex in structure and operation. Disadvantageously, such prior art arrangements are relatively expensive, and deficient in durability.